Life in NYC
by lovelychica18
Summary: HSM/CSI NY crossover The gang moves to New York to attend NYU. The girls have a roommate named Nikki who brother is an NYPD Detective. There's a stalker on the loose and he targetting the two of the girls. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekpay, Rylesi, Jason/OC
1. Meet Nikki

Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or CSI NY…sad I know

Enjoy

**Life In NYC**

"Wow this place is amazing." Gabriella Montez exclaimed as she, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay entered their dorm room all of them setting boxes down.

"Ewww it's so plain." Sharpay commented rolling her pink Chanel suitcases in. Taylor and Kelsi just rolled their eyes flopping onto the couch.

"So what do we want to do after we get unpacked?" Kelsi asked the other girls.

Before the others could answer a petite girl wearing grey sweat pants and a NYPD hoodie walked in with a duffle bad over her shoulder. Her long black hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her baby blue eyes were outlined by grey eyeliner. She was followed in by a red headed woman wearing a pant suit with a gun and badge on her belt, and a buff guy in a leather jacket both carrying boxes . "You guys didn't have to…" she started but looked up to see eight eyeballs on her. "ummm Hi, I'm your guys roommate." she said with a smile.

"Hi" Gabi replied. "I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Taylor McKessi, Kelsi Nielson and Sharpay Evans." Each of the girls waved at the girl as Gabi said their name.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Nicole Flack but you can call me Nikki." She said setting her duffle bad down. "Startsy and Husk over there are Alexa Kyler and Danny Messer. They work with my brother."

"Nice to meet you." Danny said setting a box down as did Alexa. At that moment his beeper went off. "Nikki me and Lex gotta go. We've got a D.B in the subway." He told Nikki who just nodded.

Sharpay, Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi all looked confused but waved good-bye to the two of them. "What was that all about?" Taylor asked.

"Oh Alexa is Detective like my brother and Danny is a crime scene investigator. They have a homicide scene to go to." Nikki explained. "So I take it you all know each other." she stated.

"Yeah how did you know?" Sharpay asked.

"There's a picture of all you girl with all these guys in one of those boxes over

there." She said sitting on the couch.

"Nice observation skills" Taylor commented.

"It's nothing really. So where are you guys from?" She asked.

"New Mexico" Gabi replied. "How about you?"

"That's far away. I'm from New York, born and raised" Nikki told them.

"Awesome do you know where all the good shopping places are?" Sharpay asked filing her nails.

"Uh not really I'm more of a sporty girl. I'm on a soccer scholarship to here." Nikki explained. "But I do know a lot of good restaurants, and places to see."

"Would you mind showing us and our boyfriends around town?" Kelsi asked and the rest of the girl perked up at that idea.

"Sure why not it will be fun." Nikki smiled.

"Great I'll call Troy and tell him and the guys to meet us here." Gabi said bouncing off the couch and heading to her purse.

"Of course she'd be the first one of us to call the boyfriend." Taylor chuckled.

"What's wrong with that?" Nikki asked curiously.

"Well her an Troy met in this fairytale way, and became a legend at our school. And those two can't stay more than an hour away from each other." Sharpay informed her.

Nikki's mouth formed a 'O', as Gabi came back. "Ok the boys will be here in 30 minutes." She said.

"Ok I'm gonna go change so I'll be out soon." Nikki said grabbing her duffle bag and heading into one of the bathrooms. 20 minutes later she came out wearing skinny jeans, an Abercrombie & Fitch green tank top, with a white button down shirt over it, and a pair of white flats. He her was down and very straight cascading down her back.

"Nice outfit" Taylor commented. Before Nikki could respond the girls heard a knock on the door. "That must be the guys they are early." She said as the rest of the girls stood up and Sharpay opened the door.

"Hey guys come on in you've got to meet our roommate, Nikki." She said ushering them in.

"Ok Nikki this is Troy Bolton, Gabi's boyfriend." Taylor said pointing to the dirty blonde and blue eyed boy. "Next to him with the bushy afro is his best friend and my goofball boyfriend Chad Danforth. Next to him is Ryan Evans Sharpay's twin brother and Kelsi's boyfriend." She said pointing to the blonde hair boy wearing a goofy hat. "The guy that Sharpay is clinging to is her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. His crème brule is delicious. And that guy at the end is Jason Cross." She finally finished pointing to the guy on the end with brown eyes and black hair. Their eyes locked and Nikki smiled at him.

"Alright let's get this show on the road I wanna see New York." Sharpay said squealing clapping her hands.

"Ok let's go we can take the subway to Times Square." Nikki said grabbing her purse and cell phone. The 10 of them filed out the dorm room and headed out. The gang had just boarded a subway train in the back, chatting amongst themselves. Lights in the back caught Nikki's eyes. "Guy we need to get off this train right now." She said turning around to face them.

"Why what's goin on?" Troy asked.

"There's another train coming up behind us and we're not moving, and its not stopping." She told him. Everyone immediately got off as the train behind them came to a screeching halt. Four people exited the train.

"Hey Stella look" One of them said pointing at two different things.

"333, I gotta call Mac." The woman with curly hair said.

The guy turned around and Nikki saw his face. "Don!" She shouted running up to him. Leaving the rest of her new found friends confused.


	2. Times Square

Disclaimer: Still don't own

_**Life In NYC**_

Recap:

"_Why what's goin on?" Troy asked._

"_There's another train coming up behind us and we're not moving, and its not stopping." She told him. Everyone immediately got off as the train behind them came to a screeching halt. Four people exited the train._

"_Hey Stella look" One of them said pointing at two different things._

"_333, I gotta call Mac." The woman with curly hair said._

_The guy turned around and Nikki saw his face. "Don!" She shouted running up to him. Leaving the rest of her new found friends confused._

End Recap

"Nikki?" The tall man with dark hair and stunning blue asked question as she came towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well my roommates and their boyfriends wanted to see New York City, so I decided to show them around. What happened to the train?" she asked as Don waved to her friends.

"Someone hijacked it." Don simply stated.

"What? How? No one got off that train other than you guys."

"We think it was remotely, look can we talk about this later? I got to move crime scene tape and get back to Lex before she spas out." Don said walking up the steps.

"But you love her anyways. The train safe to get on?" she shouted at him.

"Yes Nikki, just go have fun." He replied then disappeared out of sight.

The gang walked up to her. "Who was that?" Jason asked her.

"My brother Don. Now lets go before that officer over there spots me." She said point to a heavy set guy in a blue uniform chatting with another officer. The gang did not need to be told twice as the guy Nikki had pointed out just a few seconds ago had a scowl on his face and was walking towards them. The quickly got on the train Nikki getting on last turning around just in time to see the doors close right on the officers face. "Nice try pita bread maybe some other time. Kay?" she said smiling. The officer just grunted as the train started to move.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked chuckling a little.

"That there was Officer Pita. He hates my brothers guts, so he's been trying to pin things on me since he met me. Plus that and every time I see him I tell him he looks like pita bread." She smiled. The gang chatted the rest of the way to Times Square. Little did they know that they were being watch from someone at the front of the car. After getting of the train they walked up the steps and the closer they got to the top the louder the noise got. The streets were bustling with activity in Times Square, thousands of people walking around, double that amount of cars driving around constantly honking their horns. "Welcome to Time Square." Nikki smiled looking around.

A serious of 'wows', and 'oohs' came from the mouths of the East High graduates which caused Nikki just to chuckle a little bit.

"This is just like the pictures." Jason commented.

"There's not that much to do around here cept shop. My favorite place is Madison Square Garden that's where the New York Knicks play. I love going to their games."

"Who you like basketball?" Zeke asked as the girls groaned.

"uh yeah. That, football, hockey, and soccer." She told him.

"Your roommate rocks girls." Chad comments.

"Why?" Nikki asked slightly confused.

"All the guys cept Ryan play basketball. That's all they talk about 24/7." Taylor explain.

"Cool, but I wouldn't talk about it 24/7 there's more to life then just a game." Nikki said which got a smile from girls. "Come on I'll show you guys Central Park." While they were walking, the girls spent the time talking to their boyfriends. Jason made his way over to Nikki.

"Hey" He said coming up beside her.

"Hey how are you enjoying New York City so far?" She asked stealing a glance at him.

"It's been good. But then again I've only been here for not even 24 hours."

"True true, soon you'll be saying why did I come here it's too chaotic."

"I don't know about that. So we know you love basketball, football and soccer. What else do you like?" He asked her.

"Havin fun, and hanging with friends. Lately I've been enjoying being out of high school, and helping my soon to be sister-in-law with the wedding, she's a detective too. So what do you like to do besides basketball?" she asked him.

"Well let's see I like to play hockey and baseball too. And I just like to live life. Oh and sing."

"Wow singing? I didn't see that coming. That is amazing you like different things." She smiled as they entered Central Park. The rest of the day the gang visited the Empire State Building, the Statute of Liberty, and Radio City. Before returning to the girls dorm room, the gang stopped in Little Italy and got some pizza and soda taking it back to NYU with them. It was around midnight when the guys finally left. But before it all Nikki pulled Jason aside to talk to him. "I was wondering I have to go to dinner with my brother and his co-workers tomorrow night, would you like to come with me. I know if you don't.."

"Nikki"

"want to its ok. I just need some company and…"

"Nikki!"

"what?"

"Yes I would like to go with you tomorrow night." He told her, with a smile.


	3. It Chaos

Authors Note: I don't own CSI NY, or HSM just Nikki.

Please Review I love to hear your opinions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"_Nikki"  
_

"_want to its ok. I just need some company and…"_

"_Nikki!"_

"_what?"_

"_Yes I would like to go with you tomorrow night." He told her, with a smile._

End Recap

It was around Noon when the girls woke up. Everyone was in kitchenette eating cereal. Sharpay quickly picked up that Nikki wasn't at the table. "Where is Nikki?" she asked the girls. Each one of them looking at each other shrugging. Sharpay got up and went to Nikki's room. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed a piece of paper taped to the door, it was from Nikki. After scanning over the note she went back to the girls. "There was a note on the door it reads…"

_Dear Chicas,_

_Had soccer practice this morning, be back by 1:30. _

_Nikki_

_PS. I have dinner tonite with the brother and co-workers. Jason is going with me. Need help with outfit._

"Aww that's cute she and Jason hit it off." Gabi smiled with a nod from Kelsi in agreement.

"Well come on hurry up with breakfast we need to go over the guys dorm room." Sharpay said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Because if he's into her like I think he is, then he's going to be stressed out. We'll be back before Nikki gets back from soccer practice." She smiled as the girls nodded their heads.

After putting away the dishes in the dish washer the 4 girls head out to the boys dorm which was on the floor below theirs. It took just one knock for the door to swing open by reveling a frustrated Troy Bolton. "Thank god you girls are here Jason is driving us all nuts. He's throwing clothes everywhere asking us what he should wear tonight. What is going on tonight?" he asked.

"Wildcat first off take a breath and calm down." Gabi said giggling a little as Troy did what he was told. "Good. Now, Jason is going to dinner with Nikki, her brother, and her brothers co-workers." Started to explain as the other girls went in to find Jason.

"Ahh I see" Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist. "So does that mean you and I can have a date tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think I can manage that." She giggled kissing him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see." The two of them headed over to where the rest of the gang was, which was right in Jason's doorway.

"How long as this been goin on?" Taylor asked Chad as she surveyed Jason room. Troy had not been kidding when he said Jason was throwing clothes every where. There were clothes on his bed, floor, desk, and was that a pair of boxer shorts on one of the blades on the ceiling fan?

"Since he woke up, which…was about an half hour ago." Chad said looking at his watch.

"JASON CROSS!" Sharpay screamed, causing everyone to jump and Jason to drop what was in his hand. "You need to calm down." She told him walking into the room picking up 2 pieces of clothing on the way to him. "Now you can wear this." She handed him a pair of jeans along with a red and white striped button down shirt.

"Uh thank you." Jason replied taking the clothes out of her hands. "Nikki's not here is she?" he asked.

"No she's at soccer practice." Kelsi piped up. "Speaking off which we should get back before she gets back to the dorm."

"Yeah that is true. Don't worry Jason we won't tell her you were freaking out." Taylor said as she and the rest of the girls said good-bye to their boyfriends and left. Ten minutes after getting home Nikki walked in dropping her duffle bag on the floor and falling onto the couch.

"Gahh this was worse than Championship training." She groaned burying her face into her pillow not really talking to anyone.

"Good you're here." Taylor said coming into the room with Gabi.

"What? Why?" Nikki asked sitting up looking at them.

"Because of your date with Jason." Sharpay squealed.

"Umm it's not a date, it's just two friends keeping each other company." Nikki proclaimed being dragged by the two of them.

"You going together right? So it's a date." Taylor stated.

"Now is it formal, semi-form, or casual?" Gabi asked.

"Uh I was planning on wearing a simple dress. Or jeans and a cute top." She told them sitting on her bed. While Gabi and Taylor went through her closet. "This is going to be a long day." She sighed falling back.

It was around 630 p.m when Jason knocked on the girls dorm room. Kelsi answered the door and without a word ushered him inside. "She'll be out in one minute." She told him walking into Nikki's room.

"He's here." She told the others. "wow you look great Nikki."

"Really?" Nikki asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes!" The girls all said in unison.

"Alright here I go." She grabbed her purse and headed out her bedroom. Once she was out the 4 girls smiled at each other and rushed to the door to watch and listen.

While Jason waited for Nikki he looked around the girls dorm. Something he hadn't noticed before was the girls had hung up pictures on the wall. He recognized most of them because he was in them. But one he didn't recognize was a picture of Nikki in her cap and gown surrounded by eight adults. All had smiles on their faces and one guy had his arms around Nikki, Jason realized that that was the same guy from the subway her brother. The others must be his co-works because a couple of them brandished a gun and a badge. The next picture he noticed was a young girl on the shoulders of a teenage boy in the park, both with matching blue eyes. "Don's always been there for me, I remember that day. I fell of the swings and to cheer me up he put me on his shoulders and spun me around." She said coming up behind him.

He quickly turned around. "He must be really protective of you." He commented with a smile before taking in her look. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, silver flats, and a ocean blue sleeveless top. Her hair was curled and the sides pined back. She had little makeup on but the top brought out her blue eyes. "Wow you look b-b-beautifult." He stammered.

She blushed and giggled a little. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

He offered her his hand. "So shall we?"

"We shall." She nodded her head taking his hand and they left.

After the door shut behind Nikki and Jason the four eavesdroppers pilled out into the living room. "Aww that was so cute." Gabi gushed.

"I know they are so cute together." Sharpay added.

"So let me guess Gabi and Troy are going to their own thing while the rest of us have a movie night." Taylor said causing the girls to nod their heads.


	4. Date Times 2

-1

Author Note: I don't own the best show CSI NY or HSM but own Nikki XD\

Sorry took so long to update, Spring Break, and Exams came up.

Recap:

"_We shall." She nodded her head taking his hand and they left._

_After the door shut behind Nikki and Jason the four eavesdroppers pilled out into the living room. "Aww that was so cute." Gabi gushed._

"_I know they are so cute together." Sharpay added._

"_So let me guess Gabi and Troy are going to their own thing while the rest of us have a movie night." Taylor said causing the girls to nod their heads._

Chapter 4:

"You sure this is ok, me coming?" Jason asked as they entered the restaurant.

"Yes it's fine trust me." She says looking around for their table. Suddenly a group of people spotted her and started to wave at her. She noticed this and smiled. "Come on they are over there." The two of them headed over to the table.

"Ki! Ki!" A little girl shouted jumping out of her seat running off towards Nikki. Her brown curls bouncing as she ran and her piercing blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Hey there little Tori." Nikki said picking the little brunette up and twirling her around. "How is my favorite Messer?" She asked placing the girl on her hip and tickling her a little..

"I goowd" The girl giggled flashing a smile then shyly hid her face when she saw Jason. "Who he?" she asked pointing at him.

"Well this is my friend Jason, he's nice you don't need to hide." Nikki told her shifting her so she could see Jason. "Say Hi."

"Hi" Tori giggled waving at Jason.

Jason chuckled a little and waved at her. "Hi Tori." The three finished making their way to the table. Upon reaching the table Jason pulled out a chair for Nikki who smiled and sat down with Tori on her lap.

"Thank you" She said to him after he had taken his seat next to her.

"So, Nikki are you going to say hi or steal my daughter away?" A handsome man with glasses asked.

"I will if you give me a sec Messer. And to answer your question no I won't steal Tori, because Tori loves her _**mom**_." She said with a smiled.

"I swear Flack she gets more and more like you everyday." He muttered as the woman beside him smacked his arm, Jason presumed to be Danny and Lindsay Messer. Nikki had shown pictures of everyone that was going to be at the dinner tonight to Jason on her phone.

"Yeah well I'll take that as a compliment." Nikki smiled and went back to entertaining Tori.

The African American male next to Jason rolled his eyes and spoke up. "You know what I'll start off the introductions. I am Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

Next to Hawkes a black hair woman with a tanned complexion sat her glass off wine down and smiled. "I'm Detective Jennifer Angell."

The alpha Staten Island male with glasses after getting lectured from his wife turned his head around. "Detective Danny Messer oh and it would rude of me if I didn't introduce this lovely woman next to me. This is my wife Detective Lindsay Messer." He said wrapping his arm around the brunette with brown eyes's shoulder.

Nikki started to laugh uncontrollably. "You threatened him again didn't you Linds?" She asked.

"Only thing that will keep him in line." Lindsay said as the table erupted with laughter, Jason confused.

Nikki covered Tori's ears. "Danny seriously how many days of no sex was it this time?" She asked.

"2 weeks" He replied muttering. "Ok moving on." He quickly covered up. Nikki let Tori have her car keys to play around with.

Nikki's brother spoke up next. "I'm Detective Don Flack, and I" he points his finger at Nikki. "am that girls brother." He said trying to intimidate Jason.

"Donald Flack! Please I have a name, and be nice to Jason." Stop intimidating every guy friend of mine you meet."

Don was about to say something else but a small manicured hand covered his mouth. The hand belonged to the red head with green eyes next to Don. "Say one more word and I'll do what Lindsay does to Danny." She said, sighing with defeat Don retreated and kept quiet. "I'm Detective Alexia Keller, Don fiancé." She smiled.

The girl next to Lindsay, who also had brown eyes and brown hair but hers was way more curly than Lindsay's, stopped laughing and spoke up. "I'm Detective Stella Bonasera."

Last but not least the middle age looking guy sitting next to Nikki turned to Jason. "I'm Detective Mac Taylor." He simply said

Jason gulped quietly. "Nice to meet you guys." He replied slightly intimidated. I mean who wouldn't be, surrounded by a bunch of Detectives.

"How you know my Ki?" Tori asked playing still playing with Nikki's keys still in awe of the sound they made.

"See Messer I'm her Ki." Nikki boasted hugging the girl who kissed Nikki's cheek.

Before Danny could reply Jason piped up. " I uh attend NYU like Nikki. Her roommates are my friends from high school." He informed them. "I'm here on a basketball scholarship."

"Ok no stealing Ki away, she's my Auntie." Tori told him standing up and clinging tightly to Nikki's neck.

"We'll you've got a pretty awesome Auntie." Jason told her becoming face level with her.

"She teach me soccer." She replied to him with a smile. Tori turned and looked at Nikki. "Ki he nice keep him." Once again the entire table erupted with laughter as the waitress came up to the table.

Troy and Gabriella laid on a blanket near the reflection pond on the NYU campus holding each other. They had enjoyed and wonderful dinner that Gabi had made with the help of Zeke and now they were just relaxing underneath stars chatting. "Can you believe we made it? After months of stressing about getting split up, we're here together with our friends?" Gabi asked her head rest on Troy's arm looking at him.

"I can't believe it, but we're here and that's all that matter." Troy smiled playing with one of her curls.

"Yeah that is." Gabi replied. "I was thinking that tomorrow that you guys can do something, that will ended up being basketball related. And us girl hang out go do some shopping. You know like a guy/girls day."

"That sounds good, gives you gals sometime to get to know Nikki. Oh wait, you just wanna know how the dinner went that is happening right now. That's a very good idea." Troy leaned in and captured her lips. "Have I told you your smart?"

"Nope you haven't." Gabi replied a smile playing on her face.

Troy obliged and leaned in once again and kissed her. "Your smart."

"Thanks for coming with me to dinner tonight." Nikki told Jason as they walked down the hallway to her dorm. "Tori seemed to take a liking to you." She smiled.

"Tori's a sweet kid. And it was no problem. I enjoyed the dinner, your brother and friends are err.. Interesting." He told her rubbing the back of his neck as they approached Nikki's dorm room.

"Yeah they can be that way most of the time." She chuckled getting her keys out. "Well this is it. I had a great time tonight Jason. Thank You."

"I had a great time too." He replied, he turned around about to leave but he turned right back around. "Nikki would you like to go out sometime? Catch a movie or something?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'd like that." Nikki replied her smile on her face now larger.

"Good I'll call you." Jason told her. Nikki unlocked her door and was about to walk in when Jason took her hand, pulled her back and kissed her softly on the lip. "Goodnight.

"Goodnight" Nikki said walking inside and shutting the door. She tiptoed around the sleeping bodies and reached her room going inside for the night.


End file.
